


Something Warm

by spaceghost



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Komaeda has low self esteem, Like, M/M, but he really likes Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceghost/pseuds/spaceghost
Summary: Komaeda's never been welcomed like this by another human. A person of worth! What amazing luck for a wretch like him!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I revived from my drafts. Something sweet.

When Komaeda watched the other boy, it was almost as if everything in the world stopped. Above Komaeda's head, Hinata's clicky bedroom fan was silenced. The itch that threatened Komaeda's thigh stilled. The soft breaths that left Hinata's mouth were the only things that put noise in the room.

Komaeda scooted to the left of the bed, pulling the covers with him and propped his chin up on an elbow. His eyes focused on Hinata's eyelashes. Long, curly, beautiful, like butterfly's wings, Komaeda always told the boy, who rolled his eyes at the gooey mush that came out of the other's mouth. Sometimes he really didn't know how he tolerated Komaeda sometimes.

Awkwardly too tall and gangly with a big crooked smile, Komaeda was not someone a person could miss. His presence always hung around the rooms like a great big shadow, looming, watching, drinking in the setting around him.

And he was different too, with his moods, his strange moods, would come so quickly and pass so quickly too. All this was strange to Hinata, who didn't understand that when Komaeda texted him saying he was going to die, he meant NOW, and he meant that he needed a response NOW.

Hinata's life had drastically changed from before he met Komaeda. Before he met Komaeda, he spent the night the same. He would walk back to his room about 10pm, unfasten his tie, hang his white shirt on the back of his chair, shower, brush his teeth, and slip into bed before midnight. His sleep would be undisturbed, quiet, nothing unusual for a teenage boy.

However, all this changed after Komaeda. The first night after they had met, Komaeda had hung around Hinata from noon until dusk, babbling every last thing that came to his mind, that is until, body hanging backwards off the sofa with tennies plopped up on the sofa cushion, Hinata let out a sigh and suggested the two of them get to bed soon.

"Right! Right, ah, of course, a star student like Hinata would get to bed early. Have to get enough sleep for proper brain functioning, yep thats right. Hinata, you never cease to amaze me!"

Cue big cheesy smile from Komaeda and unceremonious eyeroll from Hinata.

"Right," a curt and sharp response, like the sound of someone sharply breaking a piece of bark off a tree.

"Ah, Hinata, would you mind...if I walked with you back to your cabin? I don't mean to...force myself upon you, ah-, just with all the murders lately, I'm afraid something might go awry."

Hinata pushed a hand to his hip and gave the other a sideways look, trying to assess his motives.

An awkward shift from the other from right to left foot.

"I-I mean, if you don't want someone like me to follow, boy, would I understand, haha-"

"Sure."

"Ah-, what?"

Hinata had turned away from Komaeda, and was already heading toward the darkened sliding doors of the recreation room.

"I said sure. Hurry before I change my mind."

"O-of course, of course!"

Hinata could almost hear the other boy's cheeriness in his step.

And so, unprompted, Komaeda rushed up to Hinata's side, and begin to spout speculation after speculation about the fate of the students left on the island.

What do you think, Hinata?

Do you think they might kill off the less talented ones?

Who knows.

Who knows? Right, haha, who does know. Maybe it's not important if you're not worrying about it!

Hinata felt a couple of pebbles sneak their way into his shoe and found himself shaking his shoe in frustration to shoo the pebbles out.

\--

"Uhm, what are you still doing here?"

"Shouldn't you be going back to your cabin?"

Hinata tried to make his voice sound as soft as silk sheets, he didn't want to cause the other undue stress.

"Ah, well, you see, Hinata, here's the thing-"

Idiot, idiot, idiot. What are you saying?

"Um, well, I was kind of wondering-this is going to seem stupid-"

What the hell is wrong with you?

"If I could spend more time with you? If I could....come in?"

Nasty.

The brunette boy raised his sharp eyebrows and averted his eyes.

"Uh, yeah, dude, why didn't you just ask. Sure that's fine."

Komaeda practically bounced into Hinata's cabin.

"Wow, thank you Hinata!"

"What? What are you thanking me for?"

Before he knew it, Komaeda had flopped his long gangly self onto his bed, and was curling up.

Hinata felt a vein throb in his forehead.

What was he thinking?

Unsteadily, and uncertain, Hinata slowly walked over to the place where Komaeda rested and peered down at the other boy.

Komaeda reached over and tugged gently at Hinata's shirt. He was peering up at the other boy, his eyes practically shining, and his cheeks aglow.

How embarrassing.

Hinata felt his cheeks begin to burn and quickly shifted his focus away.

"Idiot...." he murmured.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What? Oh, sorry! If you don't want me to look at you like that, I never will again!"

Komaeda sprung up, fist balled, a determined look in his eyes.

"It's just, it's just..." His voiced toned down and softened. "No one has ever welcomed me that quickly, Hinata."

He beamed up at the other boy. Like looking into the sun, Hinata thought.

"So thank you! Thank you, Hinata."

"Uh...yeah, it's no problem. You seem like a nice guy."

That gauged Komaeda's interest, he climbed over to Hinata's turned head and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you really think I'm nice? Like a nice person?"

Komaeda's gray eyes remained fixated on Hinata's dark ones and the other boy's gaze was so blinding, Hinata wanted to turn away.

"Yeah, I think."

Komaeda pulled away and curled up, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"That makes me happy. Thank you for saying that. If you say it, it must be true."

Hinata remained silent and found a dark spot on the wall that interested him. It was shaped like a lion. He studied it, pondering what knowledge he could possibly gain from it.

"Say...Hinata...are we....friends?"

"Huh?"

"Friends, friends, like are we friends?"

"Yeah, dude, I guess so."

Komaeda felt his face light up and smiled down at his laced fingers, as though he was holding a secret tight between them.

"Do friends....hold hands and stuff like that?"

Hinata's neck snapped around so hard, he was relieved he didn't get whiplash.

"Well, ah-, I just, I've been thinking about it, and something, something makes me really want to hold your hand, Hinata. I'm sorry...I don't understand myself.."

By this point, Komaeda had turned his gaze down at his legs, gray eyes tracing the dark seam on the side of his thighs.

"It just...it just seems really warm..."

His eyes were burning a straight line up and down his pant seam.

"It seems nice..."

Komaeda cocked his head to the side and coughed out a scratchy laugh, like his throat was being scratched with barbed wire.

"Sorry, sorry, I am saying foolish things again. Please don't listen to me."

"Komaeda."

Komaeda's fluff of wild white hair turned itself toward the other boy in surprise.

Hinata was extending his hand almost gently toward the other boy.

"We are friends."

Komaeda let out a happy gasp and reached forward and laced his fingers through the other's.

Warm. Like holding a hot cup of coffee to his palm. But better. Way better.

Komaeda scooted himself closer to the other boy, his thigh pressing into the other boy's. The two of them were perched on Hinata's cushiony bed, Hinata pressed to the headboard, and Komaeda pressed to Hinata, left hand laced together with Hinata's right.


End file.
